Cars World and OC One shots
by Silverwind the Albino Dragon
Summary: Just different one shots. All the known characters will be in. I will title them to what the characters I am focusing more on. If you guys like a specific character, I suggest looking for a title that suggests it a bit. I will have a bit of summary on the top.
1. McQueen's Behavior

McQueen Behavior

All I saw was a blur pass by. Nothing much. The blur seemed to be red. My hair was blown in the direction of the blur. Nothing much known what had just happened. I looked up ahead to see a red racecar. He had just come into Radiator Springs with huge news or he would have not raced. I ran up to him and saw he panicked. "Guys, I saw something down the road. All I was doing was cruising and this, thing, came out of nowhere." Lightning said. I thought this was unlike McQueen so I changed my form, secretively, and ran off on my four legs down the road. In my beast form, I was quite fast. Still not as fast as any car but faster than on two legs. As I got there, I walked and stalked a box. It moved. Wait. It moved? I snuck up close to the box sniffing it. Nothing seemed to be strange. I knock off the box over to notice a car form of a lizard. It looked quite funny. Low to the ground and long in length. I laughed. Is this what McQueen thought was the Thing? I looked back to Radiator Springs ready to head back when I heard a rumble. I stood my ground wondering what it might be. I look back to see tractors stampeding toward Radiator Springs. I ran for my life. I tried taking to the air by doing what other planes did. I ran a straight line as fast as I could. I would even shift the angle of my wings for lift. I did get a bit of lift and I thought I had it but when I tucked my legs, I glided downward. I landed and continued to do this multiple times till I got to town.

"Stampede!" I howl. Everyone looked and noticed this. Red, Mater, and Lightning stood their ground and revved their engines. Most of the tractors stopped and the rest were herded.

Minutes later, the tractors were gone. I walked away in shame that I did not think of roaring. I walk toward the track at Billy's Pute. Lightning had chased after me to catch up. "What is the matter?" Lightning asked.

"Why should I tell you? You haven't been nice to me since you laid eyes on me." I say.

"That is because…" Lightning trailed trying to think why he was being rude to me.

"See? You can't even find words to anything. You are rude to me, Lightning. And I won't forgive you. It will take a long time before I can trust you are nice." I say.

"Then, we start now." Lightning said with a smile. I just looked at him and shook my head in disappointment.


	2. The Weather's Present

-The Weather's Present.

I was sleeping on my usual padding that the town's folk had made for me. It was a nest like bed. I was curled into a ball sleeping. It was winter and King had me stay the summer with the towns' folk to get use to cars. King knew I knew these car folk better than others since I was trapped in the town with Lightning since we first came. I sat up on the fluff and stretched. "Mornin'," Mater said out of nowhere scaring me out of bed. As I stood up, I looked to Mater. He was smiling.

"Mater, how many times do I have to tell you not to say morning if I don't know you are there?" I asked. Mater looked down with guilt.

"Every mornin'," Mater said guiltily. I noticed his sad look.

"It is fine. I am not hurt badly. I was only startled." I said. Mater cheered up and wagged his cable happily.

"Oh, I have te sho you somethin'," Mater said nudging me out of the place.

"Mater, can't it wait till I wake up more?" I asked.

"Nope," Mater laughed.

"Fine," I say as I followed Mater the rest of the way.

"Now close your eyes," Mater told me. I did as he wished and grabbed the cable so I would have somewhat of a guide. Once we got there, Mater stopped and so did I because I did not feel the cable pulling me anymore. "Open yer eyes," Mater said. I slowly blinked my eyes open and letting go of his cable. Mater was in the way so I could not see a thing. Mater then moved away to let me look.

"Surprise!" Everyone in town said. I noticed a box on the ground.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Open it up and see," Said Sheriff. I sat next to the present slowly opening the red ribbon. Afterward, I opened the green with blue and red dotted wrapper. There, sat a box. I opened the box and peered in. It was a picture of the crew of Dinoco. The stage in the background, helicopter on the top, crew siting in the front, and King, Mrs. King sat on either side of me with Tex to the opposite side of King. I smiled at this thinking it was sweet. Then, there was a blue lanyard in with the Dinoco logo on. There was even an envelope. I took it and opened it up. It was a card from King and Mrs. King.

"Dear Silverwind, we know we have sent you mostly to Radiator Springs for summer. We both are terribly sorry about this. We have given you the picture of the crew that we use to race for and the Dinoco Lanyard. We hope you are having fun at Radiator Springs." The letter read but there was more, "P.S. We have a surprise for you." I got excited.

'What surprise?' I thought.

"Come on," Doc said taking me to the theatre that the town rebuilt and had.

Once we got there, I smiled and got excited. There, stood King and Mrs. King. This truly was a surprise. King was the first car to actually see deep down, in me, to know I was no monster. I never really knew this at the time I had stopped the race but I knew now. This was the best present ever


	3. Road Hazards

Despite the name, it is only Silverwind and Wingo.

Road Hazards

I minded my own business. I was trailing around the track on my new bike I had gotten. To be exact, a motorcycle. I was testing new bike around the track. As I drove, four cars zoomed by kicking dirt around me. Though they did not mean too, they did not seem to notice. I had pulled the breaks to stop. I heard that the four vehicles had stopped as well. Once the dust had cleared, there stood the four cars looking at me. My eyes flew open in shock. The four cars were the ones who messed with Mack on that night to California. Wingo, Boost, DJ and Snot Rod. Wingo had driven up to me with a smile. "I know who you are." Wingo began.

"Who?" I challenged.

"You are the one who tagged along with that McQueen fella." Wingo explained; I smiled in a mocking way.

"So, why have you four come?" I asked. Wingo looked to the others then back.

"We noticed you had a engine." Wingo looking at my bike then to me. "Maybe you'd like a race." I looked at him in shock. I had never expected them to be nice about anything. I thought they were jerks. I thought for a moment then looked to Wingo. His changing colored body was quite dazzling. I liked his color pick the most.

"Fine. But I need training first as I just got this bike." I told them. "And I haven't had the chance to test the bike out since I had gotten it at the last moment." Boost drove up next to Wingo.

"Come on. Let's leave her." Boost said. "She will not be any good of a racer anyway." Wingo looked at me as Boost drove to the others again. Wingo studied the machinery.

"Maybe I can help." Wingo suggested. Boost spun to face Wingo with shock alongside the others the same.

"Wingo, what are you doing?" DJ asked. "She is a monster. Have you seen the form she changes into?"

"Yes I have but I want to see her speed on this contraption." Wingo said.

"Your loss, bro." DJ said.

"You can go off without me. I will catch up and let you know if she can race or not." Wingo said. Boost rolled his eyes as the others drove away off the track back to Radiator Springs to wait. "OK, all you need to do is watch how you turn. You only need to slow your speed a slight on the turns so you won't slip off." He explained. I nodded. "Now try it. I will follow to see if you do it right." I turned the engine on and started to rev the engine to test. As I let go of the breaks, I sped up too fast. I tried to slow it but I slipped off with the bike running away then into a while making it topple to the side and stop. Wingo looked at me like 'what are you doing'. I stood up and walked to my bike. "This might be harder than I thought." Wingo thought to himself as he followed me to the bike. Once I got it standing with the engine off, I looked to Wingo. "Next time, don't rev the engine while letting go of the breaks. You are just going to speed up." He suggested. I nodded as we both got back on the track.

Meanwhile, a Doc had snuck up near the track without being spotted. He noticed me with Wingo and wasn't too happy, yet, he watched. "OK, now start the engine while holding the breaks." Wingo said as I followed each command. "No ease up on the breaks without revving the engine." I had done that. "Now rev it a little." I did and I was picking up my speed. I was a bit slow so I was unsteady. "Pick up the speed a bit more." But before I could, I fell. Wingo drove up to me making sure I was fine. "You OK?" I nodded standing up with the bike. "Now try it again." I started the engine while holding the breaks. I eased up on it so that I wasn't holding it anymore. I revved the engine a bit and I sped a bit up. "Good, now pick up the speed." I did and I was very stable this time. I got so scared when I increased the speed. Wingo followed and we went around the track a couple times speeding more and more. Soon, I was having fun and laughing. "OK, now hold those breaks gently till you stop. Don't pull or you will come to a sudden stop and probably fly off." He told me. I gave a determined nod and held the breaks. As I came to a complete stop, Doc had driven up to us.

"What are you doing?" Doc asked. We both jump to see that Doc was standing there off the track. Doc knew too well of Wingo and the other three. "Aren't you, road hazard, supposed to be out of town?"

"I heard of the monster getting her some wheels so we decided to come and check it out." Wingo said looking a little embarrassed.

'When has Wingo gotten so shy?' I thought to myself. Doc looked at me then to Wingo.

"You did a good job on her training." Doc said out of nowhere. Both of us was quite shocked. "Keep up the good work. I might have you as her personal trainer for a while if you wish." I looked to Wingo.

"I would like to try but I have to check with the others. I ain't in charge. Boost is." Wingo said.

'He disobeyed his leader's orders?' I thought with shock. 'What is he up to?' I was thinking then told myself, 'Tell me he ain't starting to crush on me.' I was shocked to even think of it. A road hazard and monster, together? This is getting weird. "Doc, is it fine if the group and I can use the road as a race track? There is only room for two cars on this one." I asked. Doc looked shock. "They came to race me but they tried on this track. It was quite cramped." Doc stood there thinking.

"I will get that part of the road blocked." Doc said driving away. Wingo and I smiled.

"You mean, you are ready?" Wingo asked. I nodded. "Great. We can start as soon as the road is read. I will go tell the others." Wingo sped off back to town. I just sat there on my bike thinking.

'Did I choose the right path to race them or no?' I thought looking down to the white bike with black markings.

Later that day, the road was blocked and the racers and I was on the starting line. The whole folk were watching. King was even there. He was concerned as this was my first race I have ever done. King drove to the front of me. "No you be careful out there. It is not always safe to race." King had told me.

"I will be fine," I reassured him. King drove off the track to the side. Sheriff drove onto the track.

"You know the rules. No cheatin' of any way." Sheriff told the five of us. Wingo was on my left and next to him was DJ. To my right was Boost and Snot Rod. "Racers, start your engines." Sheriff ordered. The five of use started our engines. Sheriff drove off the road. On the side, Mater was there.

"On your marks…" We all looked at one another. "Get set…" We all got ready. "Go!" Mater said as all of us sped off. The race has begun. Boost was the first to be ahead, DJ next, Wingo and I were after and last was Snot Rod. The sides of the road had been aligned with caution cones so no stray car would drive onto the track. It was only a short track but long enough. Wingo knew this was a race so he was not nice just for the race. I sped up as fast as my bike could take me. I managed to beat DJ but Boost was a tough sucker to beat. It took me a couple times to even catch up. We both became neck and neck near the finish line. There, stood Doc and Sally. They both watched as we came to the finish line. As we crossed it, we both skid to a stop. It was a photo finish. We did not even know who won. King had been driving the whole time off the track to the side of me. He was quite amazed how well I raced. As soon as the others crossed the line, Sally checked the photo finish. Sally looked shocked.

"What?" Wingo asked.

"Who won?" Demanded Boost.

"Well, Silverwind won." Sally said.

"What!?" Boost exclaimed with furry. "How did a monster beat me?" He was ready to go after me out of furry. Wingo got in the way of Boost.

"She is not worth it, Boost." Wingo said; Boost looked at him.

"Why are you siding with her now?" Boost asked; Wingo looked embarrassed for questioned his leader's order. Wingo was about to say something but then stopped. "That is what I think." Now come one. We got what we came here for. The race is over so let us leave." Boost drove away alongside DJ and Snot Rod. Wingo stayed for a bit.

"Guess we meet each other around?" Wingo said; I nodded.

"Wingo!" Called Boost.

"Gotta go, bye." Wingo said driving after the group. King drove up to me with pride.

"I am so proud of you." King said; I simply smiled. "How did you learn to race and ride?"

"Wingo helped me with that." I answered.

"That car who spoke to you?" King asked so shocked.

"It is true," Doc said. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Let us all get a victory party for our little champion." Said Flo. Everyone nodded.


End file.
